The Finest
by harley-kenickie
Summary: Sun and Blake have a ways to go before their grown and experienced enough to be true hunters and adults. So whether their together or not shouldn't change that, right? (Post Dance, Dance, Infiltration... sort of)
1. An Indulgent Pause

An Indulgent Pause

an animal's eyes have the power to speak a great language

* * *

><p>A simple black bow; bending into her hair, covering much more than suspected, reflecting beauty in the simplest of forms. Her sharp dress is both surprising and utterly expected. Heels cover her feet and one might think she had put more effort into the affair than she led on. The young faunas' Gambol Shroud, is available via a small holster on her back. Blake's eyes lit with embers never before adored.<p>

A black jacket; flowing open around his body, showing pristine physical attributes, mirroring freedom within spirit. His usual blue cargo pants and white belt matched with bright yellow sneakers, ever a fashion statement. The surprisingly cleaned bandages lace his ankles still, even for such a posh event. A white tie uncomfortably sits on his neck, nearly covering his lineage emblem. Practical wrist bracers colored red accompany Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, his hidden weapons. Sun's dark eyes softened in the twinkling lights.

"I like the dress," His hands gingerly held her lower back as they swayed.

Blake turned her ember orbs down, "I- thank you."

Sun smirked down at her flustered expression, "Are you enjoying your night?"

"Of course," This was the third slow dance to play between about twenty upbeat tunes. They had danced through most.

His head ducked just a bit lower to speak into her ear, "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Where else can we go?"

"For a walk. Or a lone dance out in the courtyard. You lead the way," He let a proud smile form on to his lips, a gust of belonging surging through him.

Blake pulled back and looked up at his pointed features, "Either one of those works for me."

"Then lead."

A soft smile grew on her face.

None of the other members of RWBY and SSSN noticed the pair slip out the doors. Those infiltrating the premises were otherwise preoccupied and allowed them to sneak out as well. All other teams with any interest in the two faunas' lives gave them no attention either. The pair was in a vast sea of opportunity, just waiting for the other to dive in.

The couple left hand in hand, completely oblivious to the new development.

"This is nice," Sun commented as they strolled down a few pathways.

She took delight in the way his hair moved with the wind, how his tooth-infested grin shook her entire world.

He chuckled, glancing over at her, "I have no idea where we're going."

Looking around them, Blake realized that she hadn't the faintest idea why they were there, "Me... either."

"Oh," His eyebrows raised in mock humor, "I really hope your joking."

"I know where we are... I just hadn't been taking you anywhere," Her face squished together with embarrassment while her eyes widened, hoping he wasn't upset with her. Her hand slipped from his.

Sun took his opportunity, "I'm glad staring at me can make you completely oblivious to the environment around you. It's flattering."

"Uh," Blake's mouth hung low and her eyes showed only surprise, "I was not."

"You're a horrible liar."

"I am not."

He pulled her other hand into his grasp and made her look at him straight on, "You are impossible."

"You're very observant."

"Are you?" She knit her eyebrows together at his question just as some unknown force pulled her from the waist, closer to the monkey.

In the shock of the moment, a quick glance behind her confirmed that his golden tail had scooped her up. Her petite hands now rested upon his chest, half on bare skin and half holding fabric. She felt her face heat up and watched as his strong hands caressed her soft features. Blake nervously bit her lip, ember meeting grey in the night's light.

"I'm going to do something.." Sun's voice broke the rigid silence.

Blake finished for him, "Just do it already."

Within that brief moment, their eyes communicated all their want and understanding of the situation. She noticed how the darkness of his orbs were intermingled with a whiter shade of grey. He wanted to build a million fires to imitate the passion in her eyes.

Sun ducked his head down to capture her lips in his own. They were gentle and lingering. Having all control, yet wanting more of the current satisfaction. His hands stayed caressing her face, never wanting her to leave them. She gripped on to his jacket with more force than she would like to admit. The pair got lost but neither one wanted to stop. Neither one wanted to leave the others embrace.

Blake slowly pulled away; she needed air, she needed confirmation, she needed to see that it really was him.

Even as they parted, he kept his face close to hers. As they began vigorously breathing in the same air, they each became lightheaded. It was very sudden but Sun caught the tender smile painted on her lips. His hands fell to her shoulders. She stared up into his eyes, silently begging him to speak and make this moment the beginning of something much more than either one of them could comprehend. It was that look that gave him the courage, and it would be that same look to carry him on through several years thereafter.

"I have wanted to do that," Sun let out a shaky breath, "Sense that first day."

Blake blinked a considerable amount before blushing.

He continued, "I have been chasing you around for weeks, Blake. I know more about you than just about anyone and I'm willing to defend that."

"Sun," Her voice was breathy and she had no idea what she wanted to say or how to get it out, in the open. They needed this.

Weeks of circling each other finally coming to a head.

He nodded his head and closed his eyes briefly, "I want to be with you. I want to lay around and read books with you. I want to wake up in the morning with your crazy long hair in my face. I want to be able to kiss you anytime, or anywhere, because I'll know you won't reject me. I want to live with you, Blake. I want- I just need you."

Her features were raw, explaining everything she couldn't put into words.

"I like you. Too much to begin to explain, because I really don't even understand why. You're irritable, cranky, way too silent, and you hold everything in. But I honestly really, really like all of that. Every ounce of you, I adore. So, I'm just going to shut up now... before you slap me... or I start digging my own grave..." Sun's words started to fade and his tail let go of her waist, his hands fell to his sides.

"Sun-" She began to saw but couldn't get any of the emotion out. She had to show him instead.

As their lips met a second time, more hungry and lust-filled than the previous, they received the beginning they so clearly deserved.


	2. Just A Relationship

Just A Relationship 

it is difficult to obtain the friendship of a cat. it is a philosophical animal... one that does not place its affections thoughtlessly.

* * *

><p>Blake wasn't sure what she wanted to do. The night of the dance, Sun had walked her back to the dorm room and kissed her goodnight. That was three days ago. Now she was contemplating even leaving the room just so she didn't have to awkwardly run into him. Because to her, that night was the exception in their friendship. The one time they were weak and the next time she'd see him, he'd want to act like it didn't happen. She couldn't do that, it was that good. He was that good for her. He was everything she needed, from making her laugh and smile when no one else could to the way he didn't let anything bother him.<p>

He really was a Sun.

"BLAKE?" She was pulled out of her thoughts by Weiss' yell.

She looked up from the ground and at her row of teammates, all staring down at her on her bed, "Yes?"

"Are you coming or not?" Weiss sounded impatient.

Blake tried to remember where they were going, "Uh.. what?"

"To the cafeteria, Blake. For lunch."

"Oh," She was about to deny.

But Yang interrupted, "What is up with you lately? You're all gloomy one week, you seem to have an awesome night with Sun and now your just detached. If I didn't know better, I'd think you did something to make him mad."

"I did not," Her voice was not convincing.

Ruby sat down next to her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really," Blake talked with her hands, "Go ahead without me. I'm not hungry."

"Okay," Weiss opened the door, stopping when the other two didn't follow.

Yang pressed on, "Blake. Talk. To. Us."

"Things just happened and I don't want the awkwardness of running into him, okay?" Blake snapped, though her voice stayed level and soft.

Ruby nodded her head, "She'll tell us when she figures it out. Come on, Yang."

With that, the rest of RWBY left the room.

Blake let out a long sigh, closing her eyes as her fingers pinched the brink of her nose.

A tapping from the window made her slowly open them back up. It was the boy himself, Sun Wukong. Now officially the only guy to give her so much anxiety she locked herself in her room. He made her more than just nervous.

"You gonna let me in?" His tail lightly knocking on the glass.

She pulled herself together quickly and got up to open the window for him, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, your teammates just ran into me and said you haven't left the room in a few days," He finished climbing in and now towered over her, "I wanted to see if your okay."

"I'm fine."

Sun's grey orbs sweeped over her, "I'm going to not believe that."

Her eyebrows pushed together, "It's the truth, Sun."

"No. It's not. Have you seen yourself lately?" He tried to indirectly say what needed to be said.

"What?" Blake turned and raced in front of the mirror. She wore her casual outfit; the white shirt, with a string tied around her torso, and black pants. The same outfit she wore when they last fought Torchwick. She saw nothing odd or strange about herself. Yes, Her eyes had small bags under them but that was only because she did nothing but dream about the faunas behind her.

He moved closer, "You don't see it?"

She heard the genuine emotion in his voice, "No."

"Look," Sun was now a few inches away from being right against her back. His right hand came up and pointed to the top of her head. The other landed on her shoulder. His voice soft, "As much as I like you without it. I know you'd never take that little bow off on purpose."

Blake sucked in a steep breath as the realization dawned on her.

Her bow was nowhere to be seen, only her cat ears.

"I'd like it if you never put that bow back on but I know you will. Eventually. After you get through whatever has got you this oblivious and worked up," Sun now had both hands on her shoulders. He began to rub circles with his thumbs.

Blake's eyes were a bit wider than usual, "How did I not notice?"

"You were just distracted."

"I can't believe... if I would have gone out... without knowing.." Blake couldn't seem to finish her sentences but knew that he understood.

Sun sent her a reassuring smile, "So what's on your mind?"

She instantly pulled away, her feet shuffling around him and back between the beds, and her face showed the most uncomfortable expression he'd ever seen.

"Blake.."

"No. Stop."

"Just let me-"

"Why don't you get it? I don't want to talk about it and I certainly don't want to talk with you about it," Her hand gestured towards him as her eyes focused on his feet, looking like a deer in headlights. She must have sounded insane.

His face showed all of his emotions, "Uh..."

At the sound of his voice she glanced up, only to keep her gaze on his hurt features. His eyes held no glimmer and his ever smiling mouth was turned down. She absolutely hated seeing him that way and yet she did not speak. She stared and he did not, attention to the window.

"Whatever this is, Blake, I could have helped you."

"Sun, you-"

"I'm tired of this. You always pushing me away," He confessed, "I thought we had gotten somewhere with this...relationship-"

Her eyes widened and her voice jerked his head back towards her, "Relationship?"

"What would you prefer to call it?"

"I uh- I don't know."

"Exactly," He had no more energy to continue.

Blake took a step closer to him, "Sun.."

"What?" His eyes darted around her face, "You can't j-just do that. Lean me one way and then push me out the next time you see me. It's so not cool."

"What do you want me to say?" She spoke with her hands, "Am I supposed to tell you that I don't know how to act in this situation? That I've never had a meaningful relationship before and that I'm too scared to leave this room? Is that what you want me to say? You want me to embarrass myself in front of... in front of the only good guy I've ever liked."

Sun stood speechless, his mouth hung low and his eyes wide.

"There. I said it."

He stepped towards her and twirled a strand of her hair, "Wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Shut up," She let out a breathy laugh.

"I don't think that's possible," Sun pulled his other hand up to carcass her neck and jaw.

Blake looked expectantly up at him, "How are you so-"

"So awesome? Exceptional? Incredible?"

This got a true and loud laugh from the cat, "You're too much."

"I'm the perfect amount. Don't even try to act like you don't like all this," He scrunched his nose around and brought his tail up to swerve back and forth. He got another laugh and could help but join in.

Her hands found the seam of his jacket, "How are you not scared?"

"Who says I'm not?" His voice was a whisper.

"You don't act like it."

"Maybe I'm a great actor."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm going to not believe that."

"Hurtfull. Your words are hurtful," Sun smirked down at her.

Her eyes held passion, "So what's going to happen?"

"This," He pecked her lips before continuing, "And the usual. Nothing is going to change. Some good things are just being added."

"What are we?"

"Together?"

"I think I'm okay with that."

One of his eyebrows shot up, "You think?"

"I know I'm okay with that."

"Good," This time he didn't give her a brief kiss, he devoured every corner of her lips and didn't hold a single thing back.

But then again, neither did she.


	3. The Subtle Announcement

The Subtle Anouncement 

a black cat crossing your path signifies that the animal is going somewhere

* * *

><p>Sun Wukong stood, hands at his side's and feet squared. He listened as Weiss and Neptune chatted about their latest excursion into Vale. Yang, Ruby and Pyrrha were getting to know Scarlet a few feet away. Ren and Nora were sat, reading a book at the same time, each on a different page. Jaune was off past Nora and Ren, sparing with Sage in the grass. The courtyard was a great place for friends to gather.<p>

Though Sun didn't know it, Blake was slowly making her way to the group.

She was walking with her nose in a book, the title unseen. Her outfit the usual but she seemed to have a kick in her step and a twinkle in her eye. She looked up for a second and realized how close she was to the group. Smiling wide, she closed the book and snuck up behind Sun. Before she even fully knew what she was doing, Her hands were around his waist and resting on his open stomach. She still held the book in her left hand.

The hug gave Sun the chills when he realized who it was.

His smile was irreplaceable, "Hey there."

"Hello," Her voice was muffled as the hug got tighter for just a moment.

Sun chuckled, turned around and placed her hands around his neck, "You're in a good mood."

"I know, it's almost enlightening," Her blush was only for him.

His own hands landed on her waist and his tail wouldn't help but wrap around her thigh, "I like it. But then again, I'm a bit biased."

"Stop being such a dope."

"I happen to be the coolest dope around."

She giggled and playfully hit his chest, "Jaune might have you beat on that one."

The boy spoken of was now stumbling over his own shield while running away from Sages attacks. Blake had a point.

The pair watched the fight go down, still in each other's arms when Sun spoke, "He looks like he's getting the hang of it. Kind of."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Sage isn't the best partner for that though. He loves to trick people," Sun talked fondly of his teammate.

Blake took the moment to stare up at him, rather than the two boys fighting, and soaked in all of his beauty. Every hair on his head was placed perfectly, even though she knew he never actually used gel or hairspray. His grey eyes hardly ever looked darker or worn out. He had laugh marks and she began to trace them subconsciously. He looked back down at her, a smirk settling on his lips as her fingers trailed his facial lines.

"What in the bloody hell," Yangs voice called out, making the couple jerk their attention away from each other, "When exactly were you going to tell us, your friends, about this new little fling?"

"Uh," Blake stuttered.

Sun cut in, "We meant to tell you all but.."

"It's still kind of new."

Neptune and Weiss walked up next to Yang. Neptune spoke, "Bro, if you weren't going to tell us yet... rubbing all over each other isn't the best way to keep it secret."

"It's not a secret," Blake said.

Weiss clapped her hands, "It took long enough, though! Oh, I'm so happy for you guys!"

"I guess I am too," Yang patted Blake's shoulder, "Is this what you were talking about the other day?"

Blake's blush was deeper than expected, "Sort of."

Sun smirked, "Well, now you all know. Stop staring, You creeps."

"Ruby and I called this from day one!" Weiss practically jumped up and down with glee. As if on cue, Ruby came up next to her and joined in her mini celebration.

Scarlet walked up also, "I'm happy for you, Sun."

He sent her a thankful look, "Yeah. Me too."

The group gradually dispersed, sitting down almost in a horse shoe way. Jaune and Sage came over panting and collapsed next to the others. Weiss sat dangerously close to Neptune. Sun practically made Blake sit on his lap, though he had not expected her to giggle at him and wrap her arms around his neck. She gave him a brief kiss before turning back to the group. She kept one arm around his shoulders. He brought his tail up to lay on her knee.

"What did you guys pick for your field trip?" Ruby asked Pyrrha as everyone settled into their seat.

"Juane decided on one in the Falling Forest."

"That's cool," Ruby smiled wide.

Nora spoke, "I heard that you guys got a higher class one."

"We were really interested because it's in the southeast region."

"Oh," Pyrrha said, "You wish to explore it and find Torchwick and his men?"

"Something like that," Yang chimed in.

The circle was silent for a moment, quickly lighting back up with chatter. But Blake couldn't focus on anyone but Sun. He had started rubbing circles on her hip when talk about Torchwick started. It shouldn't have made her so engrossed in him, it was only a gesture of comfort and understanding. As his fingers continued, She had to look over at him.

He'd been staring at her. Waiting.

Blake giggled and pulled her other arm around his neck. She held on to the hairs on his neck and the back of his head with gentle care. He smirked and mimicked her actions with his free hand; his hand now in her long curls while the other stopped its circles. They didn't even notice that the group continued without them. Hell, they didn't even care if they were being watched by all. This was their moment to just be together.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Blake's eyebrows twitched and her embers were playful.

Sun chuckled, she felt the vibrations of it, "Like what?"

"Like I'm the only person in the world," She needed answers.

His smile got lopsided, "Maybe you are."

Blake looked him over, a flustered expression on her face, and noticed that he was quite content over his response. With a like snort and a playful tap to his chest, Blake excepted his reason. He took the opportunity to kiss her. It was silly and juvenile, Blake would never admit to how their tongues fought for dominance but when one would win, the other would leave and wait for the other to give up its title.

Sun's hands were both around her hips, and crawling up her back. Blake couldn't help but tug at his hair some more and try to get closer. His tail started to move up and down her leg. He could practically feel the heat coming off of her.

As they parted, his voice was breathy, "I never took you as the PDA type."

"I'm trying new things," Her smirk gave him confidence.

Sun lazily suggested, "Want to continue this somewhere private?"

"Absolutely."

With that, their friends were left dazed as the couple zoomed off towards the RWBY dorm room.

No worries, everything stayed strictly PG13 with the young couple.


End file.
